Blog użytkownika:MraculumLadybug
''' Rozdział 1 ,, Kropka po kropce' ' ' '''Dzisiaj jak to każdego dnia Marinette, zdolna uczennica gimnazjum w Paryżu spóżnia się do szkoły... ' Ale lepiej będzie jak zaczniemy od początku ! Koniec wakacji zaczyna się szkoła Marinette wstała późno i myśląc że nie zdąrzy do szkoły pobiegła jak najszybciej zjeść i się ubrać. Lecz nie wyszła z pokoju dopuki czule nie porzegnała się ze zdjęciami Adriena jej ukochanego. Kontynuując zjadła śniadanie i juz miała biec do szkoły ale zatrzymał ją tata. -Marinette tak szybko rośniesz... a dopiero nosiłem cię na rękach a mama uczyła cię pierwszych słów. Marinette uśmiechnęła się czuło i odrzekła z łezką w oku. -Rozumiem wszystko ale tato jeżeli nie przestaniesz mnie tulić spóżnię się na pierwszy dzień szkoły!!! Ojciec Mari tak jakby ocknął się przez chwilę i póścił swoją córkę. Marinette szybko wybjegła na ulicę i ku jej oczu pojawił się nigdy jeszcze nie nany jej staruszek. Nagle dziadek zasłabł na środku ulicy a Mari pobiegła mu z pomocą. To nie był nikt inny niz Mistrz Fu który upodobał sobie dziewczynę na przyszłą legendarną Biedronkę. Gdy Marinette weszła przez drzwi szkoły ujrzała swego księcia z bajki (tylko mu białego konia brakowało). Lecz Adrien nagle zniknął jej z oczu w obliczu wstrętnej jędzy Chloe. ' * * *' Adrien stał teraz przed drzwiami szkolnymi i rozmyślał. Aż nagle zobaczył Mistarza Fu lecz oczywiście jeszcze nigdy go nie znał. Podobnie jak Marinette , Adrien również jemu pomógł i tym sposobem znalazł sobię nową pracę w ciele Czarnego Kota. ' ' * * * Po wejściu do klasy Marinette stanęła jak słup soli widzą Adriena klejącego coś przy jej ławce. Dobiegła szybko i krzyknęła '-'''Jak śmiesz panie Agrest! No ten... to do ciebie nie podobne ... bo ty jesteś taki ideal.... masz idealne zachowanie !!! '''Adrien mrugnął tylko swymi szczerze lśnięcymi oczyma i odrzekł : ' '-'''Ja nigdy ale nigdy bym tego nie nie nie uczynił ! wiesz ....?! '''A Mari odwróciła zwrok i z markotną miną usiadłą na innym miejscu...' pomyślała: ''czyżbym się na nim zawiodła... ale to nie mozliwe to miłość mojego życia i cała moja przyszłość więc nie możemy się na siebie gniewać... och kiedyś złorzę swój delikatny pocałunek na jego ustach.... to tylko kwestia czasu <3'' '' * *''' * Po powrocie do domu i na Mari i na Adriena czekała niespodzianka... Mistrz Fu podrzucił im Miracula i teraz losy Paryża leżały w ich rękach... * * * Marinette bardo się zdziwiła widząc na swoim biurku małe pudełko. Siadła na krześle i powli zaczęła otwierać wieczko. Ale była zupełnie rozczarowana widokiem pary czarno-czerwonych kolczyków. Założyła je więc na uszy i po chwili ujżała przed sobą małe kwami biedronkopodobne. Marinette zaczęła bardzo głośno krzyczeć kiedy kwami przemówiło: ' -Mam na imię Tikki,a ty jesteś moją nową przyjaciółką i razem będziemy rat...- '''Nieskończyła Tikki ponieważ Mari zamknęła ją w słoiku. ' -Mamo!!! Tato!!! Aaaaa! to po...! potwór!!!! -''' Krzyczała Mari a mała istotka ostrzegła ją tylko przed tym co może się stać gdy zobaczą ją jej rodzice.Ale było już za późno gdyż po schodach biegli już rodzice Marinette. Zdenerwowana dziewczyna wyszła na balkon i skoczyła w dół o mało nie tracąc życia. -Naprawdę nadajesz się na bohaterkę ...yyy... jak się nazywasz???-'zapytała uwolniona już Tikki ' Chwilkę małe stworzątko o nazwie kwami ze mną rozmawia... Ja naprawdę jestem taka głupia że mam jakieś zwidy i o byle co skacze sobie z dachu ... Stop! Adrien mnie nie pokocha jeśli będę udawac taką świruskę...;( -Małe zwierzątko ja nie mam pojęcia czego odemnie chcesz ale wiedz Tikki że to wszystko to pewnie wielka pomyłka. Przykro mi ale to nie o mnie ci chodziło na pewno... - Powiedziała obolała Mari i już miała wrócić do domu ale... Odważna Tikki stanęła jej na drodze. -Przemyśl to prosze! A wybrałam cię nie ja ale wielki strażnik Mistrz mój Fu na legendę Paryża! Ty! Bezimienna Biedronko!!! - Powiedziała z dość grożną minką Tikki i udając urażoną odwróciła się w drugą stronę. Marinette poczuła współczucie do Tikki i odpowiedziałą jej z nie pojawiającym się często opanowaniem. ''' - Uff... Tikki. Ja dam ci szansę. Przy okazji jestem Marinette.- '''Ucieszyła się przez chwilę Mari a Tikki wtuliła się w nią z myślą o wielkiej przyjaźni. ' * * * ' Adrien wpadł do pokoju bardzo zły. Nie chciał gniewać się na nową znajomą ale myślał że nie ma innego wyjścia. Marinette nie powiedziała mu przecierz że wybacza wszystko co nie uczynił. Czuł się teraz bardzo załamany. Usiadł za biurkiem i zobaczył małe pudełko na blacie. Otworzył je i zaskoczony widokiem szarego pierścienia powiedział: ''' -Tato! Co to za okoliczności żeby dawać mi prezenty? '''Adrien wsunął pierścień na palec i nagle zobaczył małe kwami Czarnego Kota. On w przeciwięństwie do Mari zachowywał spokój i bez nerwów rozmawiał z kwami. -Jestem Plagg ten którmu zawdzięczać będziesz wszystkie ,,kocie'' ruchy ... heh'' Adrien usmiechnął się i zapomniał całkowicie o szkolnej sprawie gdyż omało nie tonął w historiach Plagga. To dopiero dowiedział się o nowych mocach a już chciał ich wypróbować. ' * * * ' ' Teraz i Marinette i Adrien są gotowi na pierwsze misję!!!' '''Rozdział 2 ,, Nie dam rady, nie będę Biedronką '''Marinette wróciła do domu całkiem zawiedziona i zdezorientowana ( niedziwie się jej Chloe zachowała się okropnie co za jędza i do tego wkręciła w to Adriena chyba oszalała) :/ Ale nagle pojawiła się Tikki.' - Marinette, nie możesz się odrazu załamywać wiem że to bardzo bolesne ale powinnaś pogadać o tym z Adrienem, a nie wszystko porzucać , a i na początek popracuj nad tym swoim jąkaniem bo to brzmi : Blee...ten..no uhh.. iii..ugh. mówię serio i.... -Dobrze już Tikki przestań proszę bo nie zniosę już więcej twojego pouczania... bez obrazy. - Ahh... musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć Poucza mnie małe kwami mam dość - 'pomyślała Marinette i odrzucając jej słowa włączyła telewizor ( i znowu wiadomości oni nigdy nie oglądają nic innego) i Mari zobaczyła w wiadomościach że po ulicach Paryża biega sobie jakiś antyzłoczyńca (no wiecie ten kamienny głąb). I znów odezwała się Tikki:' - Marinette pora na twoją pierwszą przemianę! Nie mogę się doczekać znowu będę się świetnie bawić jak za dawnych lat. -hehehhe- - Przemianę... co!? ja ten... no ja .... nie będę..... nie ... jestem gotowa... Tikki !!! Nie!- Spanikowała nagle Marinette -Daj spokój wystarczy tylko że krzykniesz Tikki kro....- Tikki nie skończyła znów przez Marinette. -OK, ale na początek wszystko musisz mi wyjaśnić! Proszę...-'zakończyła Mari a Tikki pomiedziała:' - Dobrze Mari, ten złoczyńca jest wysłanniekiem Wład.....(ble ble ble wy to wiecie to nie będę pisać) I Tikki opowiedziała Marinette jak ma się przemieniać, co ma uczynić w swojej misji, jakie ma moce, itd... - Nie zaszkodzi spróbować... ahhh. raz kozia śmierć- westchnęła Mari i po tej przerwie krzyknęła z ulgą na sercu :- Tikki kropkuj!!!! Taaaak!!!!!- I zobaczyła jak to jest być Biedronką i czuła się teraz że może zrobić wszystko pod tą maską. Nawet wyznać Adrienowi miłość . ( A to są już szczyty prawda) ( Ale nie poniżajmy pana Kota/ wróćmy do Adriena) ' * * * '''Adrien wiedział co trzeba zrobić i odrazu po poznaniu zasad , zadał ostateczne pytanie: ' - Plagg pouczasz mnie i pouczasz przecierz chyba jestem od ciebie starszy bo ty no wiesz masz taki delikatniutki głosik ?! he he '''Plagg poczuł się urarzony ale wyjśnił: - Słuchaj bogaty, ja jestem tutaj ten mądry np. umiem rozróżniać produkty, ale nie mam poprostu aż 1000000 lat kumasz a i cięki głosu zawdzięczam mojej prawdziwej miłości Adrien śmiał się w głos( w sumie ja też niewiedziałabym czy mam się śmiać czy płakać) i wreszcie zapytał : - A co to za kochanka ? co? A Plagg burknął: - to całe moje życie jest najlepszy to jest Camembert <3 I ♥ Camembert. tym masz mnie karmić głupku. - Mnie nazywasz głupkiem ale mam już karę dla ciebie ( nie chcę śmierdzieć) dzisiaj o głodzie wykonamy misję Plagg wysuwaj pazury!!!!! Czarny Kot już miał wyślizgnąć się przez okno ale po raz pierwszy usłyszałkroki swego ojca ( Gabryśka pożeracz musztardy tu idzie). I szybko smyknął i spadł z okna prosto na .... ''Domyślcie się i piszcie w kom na kogo spadł nasz Czarny ''Kotek .... CDN Czarny Kot spadając z okna upadł na Biedronkę, która w jednej chwili uznając że jest on złoczyńcą rzuciła się na niego ( prawie go zabiła). I wtedy Kotek spotkał miłość swojego życia ,,Biedronkę''.'' - Oh, wybacz moja Lady czy przypadkiem nie potrzebujesz pomocy bo wiesz jesteśmy ,,PARĄ'' superbohaterów i...-'Nie dokończył Czarny Kot ponieważ Biedronka związała go swoim yo-yem.' - Skąd mam wiedzieć czy nie jesteś pod wpływem Akumy?!- '''Odparła Biedronka' - Bo cię kocham Biedronsiu( mrugnął oczkiem)...-'I wtedy Biedronka zrzuciła go znów na ziemię. Przez chwilę była uradowana tą pogawędką ,ale słychąc wypowiedzi Czarnego Kota o mało nie wybuchła.Rozmowa ta twrwała i trwała dopuki nie pojawił się prawdziwy złoczyńca.Bez wątpień porwał Czarnego Kota ,a Biedronka spanikowała i uciekła w strachu. Wtem słychać było głos W.C. ( skrót od Władcy Ciem):' - Odbierz mu jego miracula odbierz pierścień!!!! I kamienny potwór już miał to zrobić. Ludzie oglądający z ukrycia to zdarzenie zaczęli kpić i wyśmiewać Biedronkę. Dziewczyna poczuła się załamana nawet pod maską czuła się już jak oferma postanowiła ogłosić koniec. Wślizgnęła sie do pokoju i z płaczem zciągnęła kolczyki z uszu. Tikki powstrzmywała ją jeszcze chwilę ale to był już koniec, nie dało się przekonać Marinette. Z odważnej przedtem Biedronki zmieniła się już w nie niezdarną ale przybitą Marinette. Wyśmiał ją cały Paryż a przez to że nie złapała Akumy Komienny złoczyńca rozmnażał się i rozmnażał. Zrozpaczona Mari wtuliła się w swoją podyszkę i goszko szlochając udało jej się zasnąć. Po przebudzeniu był to już nowy dzień dokładnie wczesny ranek Marinette była pogrążona w nigdy nie nastającaj ciszy. Zbiegła na dół i nie zastała rodziców . Drogi Paryża były puste.Dziewczyna dowiedziała się tylko że Czarny Kot został wzięty do niewoli. Ma jeszcze swój pierścień ale jest pod wpływem Akumy. W.C. chce przez to pojmać i Biedronkę. Marinette czuje teraz okropne wyrzuty sumienia. To jej wina że w Paryżu żyją teraz tylko myszy, to jej wina że Czarnemu Kotu grozi utrata życia, to jej wina że nie umie pokonywać lęku i jej wina że porzuca wszystko i ze strachu przestaje myśleć . ' ''Już, już wszystko do mnie dotarło postanowiłam CHCĘ SIĘ ZMIENIĆ!!! - '''pomyślała w głębi duszy Mari i postanowiła sobie że od jura zacznie ciężką pracę z.... Tikki ! 'Rozdział 3 ,,Co z Czarnym Kotem' Zaczął się już nowy dzień Marinette usłyszała wreszcie jakieś dźwięki zeszła ukradkiem po schodach,a tam zobaczyła jakby swojego niedawno poznanego przyjaciela ale nie Czarnego lecz Białego Kota. - za żadne skarby świata nie pozwolę aby Biały Kot buszował po moim domu- powiedziała szeptem Mari wbjegła szybko na górę wdząc że Biały Kot zmierza w kierunku schodów . Marinette wskoczyła pod kołdrę na łużku i udawała że śpi oczywiście spodziewała się że Kot może znaleźć jej kolczyki więc ukryła je wraz z pudełkiem za szafką. Nagle usłyszała głos swojego przyjaciela: - Jest tu ktoś?! Marinette słysząc to udawała że włąśnie się obudziła i powiedaiała niby zaspanym głosem: - Kto.... ahhh.... mnie budzi... Biały Kot słysząc to podbiegł pod jej łużko. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się a na buzi pojawił mu się uśmiech: - YYY witaj czy ty....- Nie dokończył gdyż Mari schowała się za poduszką i szepnęła: - Nie rób mi krzywdy.... Biały ... kocie -'Zrobiła smutną minę i puściła z oczu sztuczne łzy. Nawet Biały Kot opętany prze Akumę nie mógł się jej oprzeć. usiadł na krawędzi łużka i wlepił wzrok w dziewczynę.' - Jesteś urocza nie skrzywdziłbym cię ....-''' I nagle Kot zaczął czarnieć i czarnieć i omało znów nie zmienił się normalnego Kota, powstrzymał go Władca Ciem :' - zapytaj ją o Biedronkę ! Już! '''Kot obudziłsię nagle i znów zaczął bieleć i zapytał:' - wiesz gzie podziewa się Biedronka?- A Mari mu odpowiedziała wiem coś ważniejszego Kocie ja wiem ( zacząła się do niego przysówać) że ty mnie kochasz i nagle Marinette pocałowała Białego Kota. Ten znów zaczął Czarnieć. Marinette podeszła do okna dajej tuląc Czarnego Kota i wypchnęła go na balkon. Zamknąła drzwi i sięgnęła za szafkę. Wyjęła pudełko z miracula i założyła kolczyki. Nakarmiła szybko Tikki i zmieniła się w Biedronkę. pomyślała: ''Muszę uratować Czarnego Kota, ale nie wiem po co to wszystko zrobiłam, a no tak żeby odwrucić jego uwage, głupia Marinette .Biedronka wyszła na balkon i zobaczyła jak Czarny już Kot przedląda zdjącie Biedronki w swojej pałce i płacze.' - Dlaczego musze ją niszczyć, tęsknie za nią - szloch '''Biedronka słysząc to sama się rozpłąkała i wtuliła się w Kota. Nastałą długo trwająca cisza z której wynikło coś w tym stylu: Akuma poczuła miłośc i wyleciała Kotu z pierścienia Biedronka ją złapała i z prawdziwym Czarnym Kotem ruszyli ratować świat.' 'Rozdział 4 ,, Ty mnie kochasz ?' Czarny Kot i Biedronka znajdowali się teraz przed wieżą Eiffla i czakali na tajemniczego gościa który zostawił im tam kartkę. Nagle przyszedł do nich Mistrz Fu i ogłosił im wszystko co zdołał dowiedzieć się o W.C. Podarował również bohaterą nową moc: kiedy krzykną ,,Miraculous'' pojawia się nowy superbohater do pomocy. ''ps. Mistrz Fu mieszka teraz w Świętyni Miraculous w niebie i posiada wszystkie miracula z całego świata/ i Polski też ale to póżniej.'''''Po tej rozmowie bohaterowie wezwali pomocnika: -Miraculous!!!- krzyknęła Biedronka i Czarny Kot naraz i pojawił sie przed nimi super ,,Kangur'' z Australii ('''wy możecie nie wiedzieć dlaczego kangur ale moja przyjaciółka Miraculous:MariChat ona wie o jakiego Kangurka chodzi) Bohaterowie popędzili na ratunek i wracając do tytułu rodziału nawiąujemy:'' -Biedronko muszę ci wyznać że....-'Nie dokończył Czarny Kot gdyz przerwała mu Marinette ' -Czarny Kocie ten pocałunek to był sposób na wypędzenie Akumy-'powiedziała ' -Pocałunek? Nie! jaki pocałunek?! Ja chce ci powiedzieć że Cię kocham bo czuje jakbym był w pewnym czasie bardzo blisko ciebie. -Byłeś Białym Kotem a ja żeby wypędzić Akumę cię pocałowałam - Byłem pod wpływem Akumy a nie powiedziłem ci nic głupiego? - Nie mówiłeś tylko że jestem....znaczy Nie!!! Marinette cię pocałowała nie ja -Już nic nie rozumiem to ty jesteś Ma.... <'''i znowu przerywa trochę wychownia Marinette> -O nie! Skąd ci to pszysło do głowyy tylko się rozmarzyłam a i ty byłeś Białym Kotem i ja.. no.... to .jest.... uhhh język mi się plączę. -Nie chcę was martwić-'Powiedział Kangur-'''Ale widze juz skąd wylatują te Akumy! - Dobra już idziemy-'''wydała rozkaz Biedronka-'''Ale to ni jest zbyt sportowa postawa 1000 na 3 prawda? - Biedronko ale ja cię kocham wiesz ! ♥ kocham K.O.C.H.A.M.-' Zamruczał Czarny Kot ' - Ty mnie Kochasz?-'''Odwróciła się nagle Biedronka '- Nie ważne trzeba juz iść i uratować wszystkich ludzi ' '*** C.D.N.*** Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania